international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Kendall Lane
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: Kendall Mona Lane Birthplace: NYC, United States Birth date: December 21 Blood purity: Pure Species: Human Mother: Maria Lane (M.I.A.) Father: Joshua Lane (dead) Siblings: N/A Other important figures: Both of her parents were only childs therefor she doesn't have any aunts or uncles. She has her grandma who supports everything she does. History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) Kendall was born to Maria and Josh Lane. One night Kendall was staying with her Grandma while her parents were at a muggle bar. After Kendall was asleep her grandmother found out that Josh died after being killed with Avada Kedravra. Maria was Missing in action and was off the map. Kendall's grandma was very rich and they bought the penthouse in a tall apartment building. When Kendall was 9 she started using magic. She also started to make videos with her muggle friends and soon became the "popular girl" at her school. She started to go to parties and stuff. She started to develop anorexia and then cut herself. She went to a mental hospital and got out after three months. In the mental hospital she had weekly visits with other children. She also started taking self-defense lessons. After she got out of the hospital she started telling people her parents died in a car-crash. After telling the lie to so many people she started to believe in it herself. She then visited a "specialist" and got over that.She developed a good relationship with her grandmother. Her grandmother let her do whatever she wanted because she knew about her horrible experience as a child. She is currently healthy. She then started went back to a normal school and started skipping all her classes except on test days. She passed every single test proving she didn't need "normal school." When she was 11 she got a letter from the IAOM saying they had accepted her. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Ambitious, High self-esteem, Social Independence, Intelligent, Pyschologically stong Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Rebellious, Secretive, Inconsiderate, Selfish, Untrustworthy Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) *Kendall is very independent and strong. Ever since getting into the IAOM she's been very secretive. When she's mad she'll normally lash out at you. When she's happy she normally acts differently. She pulls out her "real" self and has fun. Whens she's sad she has a "Secretive" breakdown. Even though she's mentally strong every once and a while she might get really sad. She doesn't care what other people think of her. Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) Her model is Beatrice Miller. Kendall is American. She is part German, British, and Norwegian.Her hair is Naturally sandy blonde but dyes it blue.Her eyes are Brown.She likes to wear casual clothing. She'll never dress up really fancy. She likes to wear clothes different from everybody else. She is 5'5 and weighs 110 lbs. Student or Graduate: She is a student at IAM, and is in her 9th year. Roleplayed by: Username User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest Timestamp : 19:24, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Category:ApprovedCategory:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest